Bear en la Gran Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) Español Latino/Spanish (Latin America)
Primero Temporada 1. Hogar es Dónde el Bear es (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Agosto 11, 1997 2. Agua, Agua en Todos Lados (Water, Water Everywhere) - Agosto 12, 1997 3. Por Qué Bears No Puedo Volar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 4. Que Cae Para Otoño (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 5. La Imagen De la Salud (Picture of Health) - Agosto 15, 1997 6. Cuota, Bear (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 7. La Cumple de Tutter (Tutter's Birthday) - Agosto 19, 1997 8. Forma De Una Bear (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 9. Qué Hay En El Correo? (What's in the Mail, Today?) - Agosto 21, 1997 10. Una Vagón De Diferente Color (A Wagon of a Different Color) - Agosto 22, 1997 13. Esto es Todo Conectado (It's All Connected) - Agosto 27, 1997 14. Una Siesta De Invierno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 24. Escucha! (Listen Up!) - September 18, 1997 26. Amigos Para Vivir (Friends For Life) - September 22, 1997 27. Espalda a Naturaleza (Back to Nature) - September 23, 1997 28. Las Auyalimpiadas (The Ojolympics) - September 24, 1997 29. El Gran Sueño (The Big Sleep) - September 25, 1997 30. Algo Saber Nuevo (Learn Something New) - September 26, 1997 31. Horas Buenos (Good Times) - Octubre 6, 1997 33. Todo Está en Tu Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Octubre 8, 1997 35. Feliz Cumpleaños Bear (Happy Birthday Bear) - Octubre 10, 1997 Segundo Temporada 1. Mi Prima Blotter (My Cousin Blotter) - Novmeber 6, 1997 2. Buscadores Del Queso Perdido (Searchers of the Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 10. Yendo Interactivo (Going Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 14. Los Bichos (Bugs) - April 6, 1998 15. Tu Vas, Auya! ([[You Go, Ojo! (episode)|''You Go, Ojo!]]) - April 13, 1998 17. Si Al Principio No Lo Haces Bien (If at First You Don't Get it Right) - Mayo 11, 1998 21. Un Aventura De Olor (An Adventure of Smell) - Junio 9, 1998 22. No Soy Miedo (I'm Not Afraid) - Junio 16, 1998 26. Bear: El Científico (Bear: The Scientist) - Julio 15, 1998 27. Tan Diferentes Como el Día y la Noche (As Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 29. La Secreta Caverna De Bear (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 33. El Deportes-tástico Capítulo (The Sports-tastic Episode) - Agosto 27, 1998 35. Y A Todo Una Bueno Noche (And to All a Good Night) - September 9, 1998 36. Llamada un Día (Call a Day) - September 16, 1998 38. Cuéntame Otra Historia (Tell Me Another Story) - September 30, 1998 39. Cuando Tienes Que Ir! (When You've Got to Go!) - Octubre 17, 1998 41. Noche De Brujas Bear (Halloween Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 42. Los Amigos en Jugar ([[Friends at Play|''Friends at Play]]) 46/47. Bienvenido a Valle Woodland (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Enero 16, 1999 48. Esto es Acerca De Ti (This is About You) Enero 23, 1999 49/50. La Navidad De Bear (Bear's Christmas) - Enero 30, 1999 Tercero Temporada # Ojo's Perdido Sorpresa (Ojo's Lost Surprise) - Julio 9, 1999 # Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 # Sra. Vanderpreen Vistante al Casa Azul (Mrs. Vanderpreen Visiting to the Blue House) - Julio 23, 1999 # Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 # Los Libros Del Club (The Book Club) - September 10, 1999 # Comiendo Utensilios (Eating Utensils) - September 17, 1999 # El Primero Día en Escuela De Ratones (First Day at Mouse School) - September 24, 1999 # Dondé Está mi Bear Cha Cha Cha? (Where is my Bear Cha Cha Cha?) - Octubre 4, 1999 # La Familiar Reunión De Ratones (The Mouse Family Reunion) - Octubre 11, 1999 # Una Aventura Sobre Números (An Adventure About Numbers) - Octubre 18, 1999 # Citas Para Jugar (Play Dates) - Octubre 25, 1999 # Buscando a Mates (Finding Math) - November 2, 1999 # Benny la Bate (Benny the Bat) - November 9, 1999 # Qué es lo Experimento, Bear? (What is the Experiment, Bear?) - November 16, 1999 # El Olor Del Viento Fresco (The Smell of Fresh Wind) - November 23, 1999 # Marcadeo Bear (Marketing Bear) - Diciembre 13, 1999 # Nuestro Barrio Festival (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Diciembre 13, 1999 # El Balón Cuento (The Fairy Tale Ball) - December 13, 1999 # Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # Una Aventura en Leyendo (An Adventure in Reading) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # Otro Día De Ayuda (Another Day of Help) - Diciembre 20, 1999 # El Juego De Pelota Bonanza (The Ball Game Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 # Clima Tormentoso (Stormy Weather) - Diciembre 27, 1999 # Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - Diciembre 27, 1999 # Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 # Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 # La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 # Solitario Hogar (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 # Ir a Sueño (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 Quarto Temporada 4. Una Viaje a la Almacenar General (A Trip to the Stock Store) - September 24, 2001 5. Tu Lo Que Hice Esto! (You Did That!) - Octubre 2, 2001 6. Colores por Todas Partes! (Colors Everywhere!) - Octubre 9, 2001 12. Una Secuela de Acción de Gracias (A Sequel of Thanksgiving) - November 20, 2001 17. El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) - Diciembre 28, 2001 18. Jugar en la Tienda (Play in the Store) - Enero 13, 2002 20. La Niño Infantil de Tutter (Tutter's Kid Rhyme) - Enero 20, 2002 22. Autoridad de Novelas (Authority of Novels) - Enero 27, 2002 23. Los Voluntarios en Valle Woodland (Volunteers in Woodland Valley) - Enero 27, 2002 28. El Bebé es Aquí! (The Baby's Here!) - Marzo 21, 2002 34. Las Gafas de Ojo (Ojo's Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 37. Buscadores de Forma (Shape Searchers) - Mayo 13, 2002 40. La Gran Fiesta de Pijama De Bear (Bear's Big Pajama Party) - Mayo 13, 2002 Cinco Temporada 10. Flores, Plantas y Árboles (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Octubre 13, 2002 17. El Increíble Skippy (The Incredible Skippy) - Diciembre 7, 2002 24. Historia, Sustoria, Bearstoria (History, Herstory, Bearstory) - Enero 27, 2003 Sexto Temporada Séptima Temporada Octava Temporada 28/29. Espectacular Episodio del 300 Novena Temporada Décima Temporada Category:International BITBBH Shows